Seasonal Feathers
by infinity.rin
Summary: This book is about Rin and Len living together. But, they are very poor. Len had a sickness were he coughed up blood. Rin, must save him and she refuses Len's life to slip away from her! ( I may or may not keep writing about this. )
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Chapter 1**

"Len!" I ran to my husband Len in the rice field. "Rin, what are you doing here?" Len gave me a gentle pat on the head. I blushed and looked up at him, "I…i came to deliver you lunch…" I look down and give it too him and ran off, "Wait," Len grabbed my wrist before i ran off," I want my beautiful wife to have lunch with me." He smiled gently and i blushed and nodded. We found the a spot by a cherry bloom and we sat down hand in hand staring into each others eyes smiling. Len picked up one of the chicken i made and tasted it, "Wow! This is amazing Rin! Well done!" He smiled and pat me on the head. I smiled and said, "I'm so glad you liked it!" I clapped my hands in joy and saw the sun set. "Rin, you should be getting home." He helped me up, i looked down, "Okay…" He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, i'll be there shortly. Let me finish up." Len walked back to the field and i went back home. Once i returned home i started to weave blankets, then after that i sold them and bought dinner. When i came back, Len was already there and he hugged me from behind, i blushed," Len! Your back." He smiled and faced me and gently pressed his lips on mine, "Yes.. So whats for dinner?" I looked down and blushed," Um…..Curry with rice…Your favorite!" I looked up at him and he smiled, "Wonderful." Len exited the room and went to read. I sighed and went to the kitchen and fixed dinner. I was humming with joy. I called in Len for dinner and we ate with smiles on our faces, "So Len, how was work?" He looked at me and answered, "It was normal." Poor Len. He always have to work for food. I know he's ill but he's trying. I looked down. I don't want him to stop i just want him to take breaks….. "Rin? What's wrong? You have tears…." I looked up and touched my face. He was right. They were warm and full of sadness. I wanted to stop my river of sadness but i couldn't. I don't want anything to happen to Len… "Rin…" Len wiped alway my tears and hugged me gently. "Whats wrong Rin…" I stayed silent. I don't want to worry him for my selfish needs. So i replied, "Everything is fine! Don't worry Len!" He looked at me, starring into my box of lies and like that, it opened and he now knew, something was wrong. "Rin, please don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'll always come home to you! Never hurt or harmed. So please, stop your sadness." He smiled. I nodded and finished my dinner and went to bed with Len. The next morning i woke up and started my day as always. But, in the afternoon i had some bad news. And all i could do was fall down and cry.

**Chapter 2**

"What?" Len's partner came to my house panting with Len on his back. I covered my mouth and had tears. He told me Len was coughing blood. No! Len promised to come back safe and sound! He lied! Len… I grabbed Len and put him on a futon. When he woke up he looked at me and smiled, "Hi Rin…" I looked up from my pain and sorrow and hugged Len. He chuckled and pat me on the head, "What's wrong Rin." "You lied Len…You said you weren't sick!" Len looked down, "I'm sorry, i didn't want you to worry." "Len! i..I…I'm so worried…You coughed up blood when you were at the field." I got up, "Len, i'm going to work. Please rest and call me if you need something." "Rin! Don't weave! I know….its hurts you every time…Don't do it for me! Please! Let me get up and and work for it. Don't struggle for me. Please!" Len's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed me. "Please….Don't do it!" I pushed him off gently and tried not to cry while i was speaking, "I'm sorry, but I'm doing it for your medicine!" I ran to my weaving room and started to work. My hands got cut but at least i had something to sell. As i packed up to go to the market, Len saw my hands and i hide them and ran out. I sold all of my work and got money for medicine. I went and bought some and went back home and gave it to Len. "Here Len, take this." Len moved his head away from me. "Len, here." He looked alway. "Len! Please!" I handed him his medicine and he threw it to the floor. I grabbed them. They were still good. At this point i was crying. "Len…." "Rin, your hands are damaged! I don't want you to suffer.." I gave it too him and stared at him. He sighed and took it. Then he wiped my tears, "Please Rin, don't cry over me." I looked away and went to fix him dinner. Len sighed, "I made Rin cry for the first time. I'm a jerk…. Rin is trying to help….and i gave her tears…She's hurting herself for me, and i can't do anything to help her!" Len cried.

I was making pork cutlets with rice. There wasn't enough for me. I didn't care. At least Len is getting well, i'm happy. I go to Len and deliver his food."Is there enough for you?" He asked me before eating. I didn't want him to worry about me so i said, "Yes, now eat up!" Len ate the whole plate. He was starving. Poor Len… I tired to to show him i wasn't hungry by smiling. Len smiled back and said, " I never felt so full! Thank you." I nodded and exit the room.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sigh and went outside. "Len….." I looked down and whispered to myself, "If i can't make enough money…..will you still love me as you did before?" Then Len came from behind me and hugged me tightly. "But of course i would Rin. Didn't i promise i'll love you…" I blushed. "Len…." "Rin…you have not eaten yet…have you?" I look over to him and he was starring blankly to the floor. "I-i have…" "Rin! Don't lie to me…please…" Len put his face on my shoulder and i felt silent tears hit it. One by one. The felt…warm…and sad.. "Len…i don't want you to worry about me. I don't need it! I don't care on what happened to me! I just want you to be happy and well." Len shot up, "I'm always happy when i'm with you! And i don't want to lose you! Please Rin…." I smiled and hugged him and nodded and carried him back to bed and tucked him in. He was sleeping peacefully. I stood up and went to my weaving room and started to weave. At the end of the night i made seven blankets. I was tired. I haven't slept ever since Len has fallen ill…. "Rin?" I heard a soft voice enter the room. I look up. It was Len. His face was pale and full of worry. He came and kneeled down to me and he put my head on his shoulder and stroked my hair. "Rin…." I don't want to fall asleep. I can't… "Rin…What were you doing? You didn't come back to bed. Please don't tell me you were up to all night…" I stayed silent. I don't want him to worry. "Rin, answer me!" Len hugged me tightly. He was cold. He was like ice. I started to cry. I couldn't lose Len. I….No. Please god….don't take his life alway from me.. "Rin? What's wrong? Your crying.." "I don't want to lose you!" I hugged him tightly. He smiled and wiped my tears alway and kissed my forehead. "You won't okay? I won't let you be alone ever again. I promise." I nodded. The Len started to cough into his sleeve. I starred at him. He coughed again. And again. And again. The last cough made me cry. He coughed up blood. "R-Rin…don't worry…" I helped him in bed and picked up my blankets and went to town to sell them. After i sold them i bought medicine and ran back home and prepared it. I was still crying. I was scared. I don't want to lose Len… No…please…Tears came down and i started to wipe them. After that, the medicine was already finished. I went to Len and gave it to him. He hates taking medicine. I had to force him. After he fell asleep, i go to my regular work. I started to weave. And as i was weaving my mind trailed off. Just then i cut my hand and it was a large scar. Blood came pouring out. I starred at it and look over to Len to see if he was still sleeping. "Bandages…" I got up and went to the kitchen and fixed my hand. I sighed. "I should't show Len….He will worry more…"


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I went back into the weaving room and continued my work. Night into day. I made eight blankets. Not bad. Just as i was about to get up, Len entered the room and i quickly hide my hands behind my back. "L-Len!" He gave me a annoyed glare, "Why weren't you at bed? Didn't i tell you to sleep today?" Len stood there and crossed his arms. I stayed silent. I didn't want to argue. Len was too ill to pick a fight. "Rin? Answer me now." I nodded and bowed, "I'm sorry." I hate saying sorry or apologizing. "Rin. Something is wrong. You never want to apologize." He starred at me. i grew nervous. "I-i-i'm fine…." Len raised his eyebrow and walked towards me and he put his big hand on top of my head and smiled. "Rin, i'm so worried about you. You are working so hard." Len started to cry. "Len..don't cry. It's alright!" I smiled and wiped his tears alway. His smile grew into a frown. Then he spotted my hands and picked up my wounded hand and saw the blood soaking through. He covered his mouth and pulled me into a hug and had tears rolling down his cheek onto my shoulder. I rubbed his back. "I'm alright Len…..please stop crying. Please." He wiped his tears and said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm so sorry Rin…i hurt you. I wounded your hands….." He picked up my wounded hands are covered it with his. I smiled. "Len…its alright." He looked into my eyes, "Your feather…." I look down, "Just try and get well…" Len nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back. After that he started to cough. But it wasn't bad! It was a cough you get from a cold. I smiled and hugged him. We are almost there….. I helped Len into bed and put a cool towel on his forehead and got up and carried the blankets i made and went to sell them. "Blankets! Please buy one of my blankets!" I was freaking out too much just then a handsome man approach me. "My, My, blankets for sell?" I look up at him and nodded. "I see. I'll like to buy all of them." All?! "T-Thank you sir!" I smiled and handed him all the blankets, then he touched my hands and lifted it up to his mouth. "i'll do anything to make you happy…" He kissed my hands. I blushed and pulled them alway. He must have been rich. He over payed it. "Sir this is too much." He smiled and put his hand on my head. "It's alright. Please keep it." I smiled and bowed it. "My name is Rin Kagamine and i am very grateful of this sir!" This can pay for Len's medicine and he can get well tomorrow! "My name is Rinto." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good bye….lovely.." He walked off. I stood there blushing. "what?" I shake my head, "I have to get the advance medicine! It can cure people in less than a day." I ran to the market and bought then medicine then ran back home. "Len! Len!" I enter my home and ran to Len and prepared the medicine. "Rin? What's wrong?" I smiled and handed him the medicine and he drank it. "It's the advance medicine! You'll get cured in less that a day!" Len looked at me and started to yell, "Rin?! Are you stupid?! We can't handle this medicine! Where did you get this?!" I stared at Len. I had tears rolling down my cheeks. "I-I-I i had a customer who paid extra…So i bought the advance medicine and bought food for both of us and supplies for my weaving….." I looked down and started to cry. Len looked at me, "Rin…." He just starred at me. "I just wanted you to be better…and you will tomorrow… BUT YOU DON'T CARE!" I ran out of the house. Crying. "Rin! Wait!" Len was running. His color went back. And Len was well. "Baka…" I cried and ran down the streets alway from Len.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I ran. I was confused and scared. Len never did that to me. Why? I was only trying to help…. I didn't mean for this to happen! I was zoning off thinking about what have i started, just then i bumped into someone. "Oh…I'm sorry." The man turned around. It was Rinto! "Rin? What's wrong?" He gently touched my cheek and wiped alway my tears. "I-I-I…" Just then i heard Len calling for me, "Rin! Rin!" Rinto looked up and saw Len in the distance. Then he grabbed my wrist and started to run. "Rinto! Where are we going?!" He stayed silent. "Rin!" I look at Len. "Rin…..where are you going…?" Rinto stopped running and stared blankly at Len. I started to have tears again. Rolling down my cheeks. "Rin…i'm so sorry…" He pushed Rinto alway and hugged me tightly. I pushed him alway. He starred at me. I looked down, "You really hurt me…." Len raised his voice, "Rin stop being stupid! Come on! Let's go home." I shake my head. "Rin. Let's. Go. Home" I shake my head again. "Rin! What has gotten into you? Let's go home together! Look! I'm well! I'm cured! We can go back to normal. Isn't that what you wanted?" I nodded. "But you yelled at me….when i was trying to help…." Len went closer to me and touched my cheek. I open my eyes wide. His hands were warm…. "Rin….Please…Let's go home. Okay?" He smiled gently. I had tears and i hugged him tightly. "heheh…alright Rin.." he patted my head gently. "Tsk…you know what Len? Me and Rin could've had a happy life together if you just played your part and leave her alone." Rinto smiled creepily and starred at me and Len. Len hold me close to his chest. "I would rather be dead without Rin." I look up at him. "Len…" i was small compared at him. Rinto starred at us. Then, he snood his fingers and 5 men gathered around us. Rinto held out his hand. "Hand over Rin. And no one will get hurt." He smirked. Len hold me close to his chest and shake his head. "Never." Rinto's smile turned into a disappoint frown. "Oh?" He snapped his fingers. 3 of the men pulled Len alway and the other two pulled me alway. "Len!" "Rin!" At this point Len was punching them off. The men didn't even have a chance. Rinto called a carriage. And he pushed me in. "Len!" Rinto put this weird thing on a handkerchief and put it on my nose. The last thing i heard was, "Rin! No!" Then i fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up in a strange room. It was fancy. It looked like a bedroom for a royal family. I got up but once i started to walk i fell. "What?" I look down and saw my feet in chains and i looked at my wrist. They were in chains as well.

"Where am i?" I started to struggle.

Then i heard a mysterious voice, "Now Now, don't struggle."

I looked around and saw Rinto. Standing there. Smiling creepily. I tired to get up.

"Don't do that Rin."

Rinto pulled out a button from his pocket and pressed it and i went flying against the wall.

"Ow ow ow…"

I was in pain. Rinto went to me and gently touched my cheek. I spit on him.

"Hm.. Not very lady like are you?"

He touches my stomach and whispered in my ear.

"Better be good or else."

He slapped me. I stared at him blankly.

"Len will kill you for touching me or harming me…"

He started to laugh. Then he left. I was alone for the first time.

"L-Len…."

I started to have warm tears running down my cheek. One after the other. I was scarred, hopeless, cold and alone. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I didn't even try. I thought crying was the only good thing i could do…. i was right. Len was always there to protect me. He was my shoulder to cry on. "Len!" The slow soft tears had turned into a stream of tears coming down like a waterfall. I missed him. I wanted to see him. I just wanted to hear his soft voice and his gentle hand on top of my head. No matter how hard i wished for it…it never came true.

**Len "POV"**

"Oof…."

I woke up at the same place Rin was token alway from me.

"Rin! Rin!"

I stood up and looked around.

"No…."

I gripped my fist tightly.

"I let her down…Poor Rin..she must be terrified."

I got up and started to run and call her name.

"Rin!" I looked around. Then, i found a little house. "R-Rin?" I look in the window and saw Rin. Chained to the wall. "Rin!" I started to bang on the window. She looked dead. The happy girl i married…is dead. I was scared. "Rin!" She looked up. Her eyes were soulless. What happened to her?!


End file.
